Sesshomaru Wants To Play a Game
by obsidians
Summary: Sesshomaru devises a way to punish his two worst enemies. Yes, I suck at summarizes
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru Wants To Play a Game

Decided to start another story. Not sure about this one, it is darker and a little weirder. I think I must have seen the movie, Saw one too many times. Not even sure where I am going with this, it will be fun to find out I guess. Obsidian

******

"Miko wake up" I heard then felt a slap to my face. I groaned and opened my eyes to a sight that couldn't possibly be real; I closed them again willing the horrible dream to go away, but then it seize me by the throat and pulled me to a sitting position.

"Don't make me purify you Naraku" I hissed no longer being able to write off his presence as a flight of imagination.

He smirked at me and then said "I am afraid that your purity is what brought us to this situation Miko" he finished cryptically. I looked around and noticed a couple of things; we seemed to be in a windowless place with no exits other then to what seemed to be adjoining rooms. The long, dark narrow room contained only the futon on which we were resting by way of furniture and it was dimly lit with candles. The other thing I noticed was that the evil hanyou seemed less then his usual natty self. He was sitting really ridged as if to make to sure that his back did not come into contact with anything and his normally confident features seemed to be pinched with pain. He wore only a light blue kimono, as did I and a set of shackles chained our ankles together.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I demanded clutching the kimono to me and blushed when I realized that I wore nothing underneath. The fact that I was chained and lying in bed with my sworn enemy didn't help matters either.

"Miko, do I look as if I am a threat to you at present?" he asked in a silky but exhausted voice. I looked closer and took in his disheveled appearance, his hair lay in greasy tangles and his face looked positively gray.

"What happened to you?" I asked concerned. I may hate the guy, but someone hurting is still someone hurting, even if that someone happens to be an enemy.

He looked at me and said "I am fine" in a tight voice. Sensing pain radiating from him, I slid back the sleeves of his kimono and saw weeping sores on his wrists that looked like they were caused by shackles. Then I noticed that the back of him kimono was soaked with dark liquid. Without asking his permission, I slid down the back of his kimono and revealed what seemed to be layers of fresh whip marks at various stages of healing. He winced as the fabric stuck to his back.

"We need to get you cleaned up" I said reacting to his state more then to who he was.

"Don't touch me" he snarled. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with where we are and what is the reason for it?"

"Do you know?" I asked.

"Yes, sadly I do"

Naraku Flashback to Earlier That Day

Sesshomaru dashed his single tail whip against my back again causing the skin to part underneath its dark kiss and myself to groan in pain. He had been keeping me in his dungeon since he managed to capture me when I was stupid enough to go out during my night of weakness. He has tortured me every evening for no reason that I can see other then to see my suffering. I have offered him many thing for my release to no avail. His next lash caught the sensitive skin of my spider scar dead on; he seems to delight in catching the tenderest areas and uses it as a target. Then he surprised me by standing before me and lifting up my chin, forcing me to look into his now smiling face; I think I prefer him emotionless. I dangle helplessly from my wrists; only standing on tiptoes alleviates the strain on them.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" he asked in a causal voice as if we were discussing the weather rather then my dangling naked before him with blood dripping from wrists and back while he was dressed in his usual finery.

The question was so unexpected that I was sure that I had misheard him. I could only stare back at him, stunned silent.

"Don't be shy, just answer the question" he said pushing my hair back so that he could fully see my face and eyes.

"Why, do you intend to make me your sex slave?" I asked with a smirk.

He slapped me across the face, his ring cutting into my cheek. "I wouldn't want to have sex with such a despicable hanyou as you, even if I enjoyed the company of men. Might was well have sex with a human. Revolting" He pulled my hair and thrust his face inches from mine. "Are you are virgin?" he growled.

"In this body, yes" I admitted, I could feel myself blush.

"Why? You are an attractive male for a hanyou" he declared looking me over in a way that made me uncomfortable. He had discovered my deepest fear without even realizing it; being sexually violated by another male as I am made helpless.

"I lust for power; not for temporary bodily release. I don't need the distraction or crave it" I replied willing to do anything or say anything to stop him from looking me over like a piece of meat at the market.

"Perhaps you aren't able to get an erection" he said, placed his hand on my penis and started playing with it. I gasped with outrage and demanded that he not touch my person. I could only remain helpless as he began pumping it with his hand, causing it to swell involuntarily at his ministrations.

"Let go of me!" I demanded humiliation staining my cheeks red, I shook my hair into my face to try and hide my nervousness from him. He was too busy watching how his disgusting touch was effecting me to notice. He pulled his hand away from my now swollen member. He looked down at it clinically and asked "Does it get hard by male hands only or does it respond to females too?"

I glared at him "well considering I am a virgin; _I wouldn't know that_" I growled. "Onigumo liked females only, so I assume that I do to. As far as enjoying male hands on me; yours touching me just now made me want to be ill. I think that we can safely assume that I am straight. That is something that I cannot assume about you from your actions!"

"I don't care much for males; I just wanted to find out if you were able to react to sexual stimulation in a normal manner and wanted to assure myself that you weren't impotent" he said.

"You could have just asked me! Why are you suddenly so interested in my sexuality?" I asked suspiciously.

"Naraku, you have been bothering me for years and I would like to muzzle your activities, I think that I might have found a way to do that while taking care of another personal headache at the same time.

"How?" I asked. He responded by clubbing me on the head and the world went black. Then I woke up chained to the Miko and suspected what he might be up to.

Suddenly what looked like the ghost of Sesshomaru appeared. "So my little virgins are awake I see?" it intoned gleefully. The Miko looked sharply at me and I blushed. "I guess you are wondering why you both are here. It is simple, both of you must surrender your virginity to each other and mate properly." I think we must both have been glowing in the dark right then.

Phantom Sesshomaru looked at me "You, Naraku are too busy lusting for power and hating your human side to accept its need for sexual release. By turning you into a rutting beast you will have to accept your base nature which insults you and makes me happy.

He then looked at Kagome "You Miko constantly get in my way and annoy me with your unsatisfied lust for my worthless mutt brother. It insults me and my family; you need a new focus for your lust and to have it satisfied at least for once. Therefore I give you Naraku for this. My brother will not want to touch you after you have been taken by Naraku" I bristled at the insinuation. "This solution kills two problems with one shot; Naraku gets mated to a priestess, a move which will he will never live down and the Miko will be permanently separated from Inuyasha."

"I refuse" she screamed.

He narrowed his eyes at her "you have no choice in the matter, the two of you are chained together and sealed into this place. You shall have to live closer then lovers for two weeks until the door is unbricked. At such time, you shall be proof that your mating was consummated and if you remain intacted, you shall be raped and then put to the sword while he watches, then he shall die too. You have all that you need here; there is a onsen that adjoins this chamber, a privy and a kitchen with plenty of food to last you for the duration of your stay. Clothing wise, you only get what you have on" I watched as the Miko drew that tightly around herself as if I was going to attempt to rip it from her.

"You might as well kill me now, I have no desire for the Miko and she certainly has none for me" I replied.

"What fun would that be? I like my way much better; it has a sort of cosmic justice. Besides I shall enjoy humiliating of both of you this way. Total enemies having to act as lovers; delicious. Don't bother trying to access your demons or the Miko her purity, the place is spelled so as to nullify anything you may try."

******

"Inuyasha is going to find me and set me free before we concede to your twisted desires" I snarled at the Sesshomaru.

"No by the time he finds you, you will be marked by Naraku and his stench shall be all over you, he won't even want to talk to you. Two weeks girl, I suggest that you spend them wisely and come to an understanding. I know that girls have queer idea about their first time, but doesn't the fact that you are both virgins make it all that more special? He said cruelly. I exchange glances with Naraku, noticing for the first time that stench did in fact cover his particular aroma and wondered again what had happened to him. In the past when I had the misfortune of being in his presence, he smelled like natural male musk and sandalwood.

"Let me out! I won't be part of your sick games!" I snarled.

He chuckled, an eerie sound coming from emotionless Sesshomaru "I shall let you go once the task that I set for you both is complete. Just be glad I allowed you any clothing whatsoever." Then he turned to Naraku and said "you should be glad I didn't decide to choose a male for your first time. I personally undressed her of her strange garments, her body is very nice and I am sure that you shall enjoy it" I turned beet red at the fact that he saw me naked and what he was implying. "Enjoy your stay. Just cooperate and play the game and you both shall be just fine" he finished then winked out of existence.

******

I now knew the reason for his dastardly treatment of me, he had done so in order to deliver me to her is pitiable condition so that she would feel sorry for me. Being a Priestess, she would be compelled to take care of me. I noted that even now, after Sesshomaru's evil plot has been revealed to her, that she was already assessing me with compassion in her eyes. "He tortured you?" she asked indicating my back and sad appearance.

"Hai" I replied. "I just need a bath, some food and I shall be fine." She coloured when I said this and indicated to the chain linking our ankles.

"We can't bathe together!" she whispered in a shocked voice.

"Wench, I have not bathed in over a week. Surely you don't think that this is my natural choice of fragrance? If that offends your sensibilities; then shut your eyes." I said striding towards the sound of water while she tried to resist being dragged by the chain linking us. It was about two feet in length and allowed very little distance between us, making us witness to each other's most intimate acts.

The onsen was small but adequate; naturally there was no change area or any type of screening for modesty. I didn't care and just simply peeled off my kimono giving a hiss of pain when it stuck to my damaged flesh. She averted her eyes and then examined the wounds, making me sit in the nearest chair after retrieving some hot water. Taking a cleaning rag she cleaned the blood from there, working loose the hair that was stuck to the dried blood. I winced as she did so, and then she surprised me by helping me wash my hair. Once I was clean I went to wade into the water, only to have her pull against the chain as much as possible. I turned look at her blushing face. "Look I need to get properly clean, if you are embarrassed then simply don't look at me." I said impatiently.

"I can't go in there with you. Not naked" she said. I was getting sick of her modesty already. I had noted that the place seemed designed to us thrown together as much as possible, the futon had only one thin blanket meaning that we would need to put our kimonos on top and sleep naked or else huddle together for warmth. At the onsen, we had one cleaning rag and one drying rag each.

"I won't look" I promised and made a point of looking at the ceiling while she dropped her kimono and settled into the spring beside me. All I could see was the burning tips of her ears.

"So how come you are still a virgin?" she asked out of curiousity.

"Why is everyone so curious about my sexuality all of the sudden? When I ceased to be Onigumo and became Naraku, I didn't exactly take his sexual experiences with me. I have been rather busy trying to achieve my goal of becoming a youkai to worry about my lack of sexual encounters." I explained.

"But Onigumo had sex?" she asked.

"Yes, but I am not him. Besides he never had consensual sex in his life, it was always forced"

"Have you even kissed someone?"

"No, have you?" I asked coldly. "I am not some sixteen year old girl with romantic ideals about a dog demon puppy"

"I am eighteen" she replied. "What are we going to do?" she said sounding upset.

"I don't know" I replied honestly


	2. Chapter 2

We had finished eating. It was my first real meal in over a week so I was feeling a little better; I was clean and wrapped up in the thin blanket from the futon while we waited for my kimono to dry. She had thoughtfully washed for me as bending to the task myself had caused some of the marks on my back to open.

"Stay still" she commanded "I managed to make a salve for you out of some herbs, it will help you heal scar free"

I allowed her to lower the blanket baring my back and said "I don't think that my being scar free is an option." I almost felt like sighing when I felt soft fingers rubbing the cool salve into the burning cuts on my back; her fingers those of a healer; gentle, soothing, meant to give comfort to those in need. I was annoyed at how after a few days of rough treatment that I felt such pleasure at the gentle sensation; I didn't appreciate the all too human response it was invoking. As she did this for me, my mind tried to figure out the best way to approach her to insure she would fulfill her end of the bargain.

My only wish was to get out of here and find and kill Sesshomaru for his earlier treatment of me and for his manipulating me now. I could care less about having sex and losing my virginity, it was not like I was holding on to it for any particular reason. I wasn't looking for the right person. I could have it whenever and might actually enjoy it. It was lack of interest that kept me from seeking out bed partners more then fear.

However my partner in this twisted game probably felt different. Could I seduce her? I am not sure that I have the soft touch or such gentle patience needed for the task. Bargain with her? I don't particularly have anything she might desire as far as that is concerned. Rape her? Too distasteful, I thought with disgust as the memories of pleading women and their agonized screams surface thanks to Onigumo She walked trustingly in front of me, unaware that I am planning on the best way to relieve her of her virginity. She reached for my wrists and eased the same salve into their fiery depths.

"Leave me alone Miko" I say wanting her to stop touching me like she had a right. I snatched the small pot from her and put it on my own wrists.

"I was just trying to help" she said softly.

"I don't need your pity" I said forcefully, which probably just sounded pathetic coming from my damaged body. "You should be more concerned instead about your maidenhead, because that I shall take that at my convenience" I snapped.

"You wouldn't force me" she replied.

"How do you know woman?" I snapped; I was tired and irritable.

"You have had me in your power before and yet you never did anything. I can't be the only woman you have captured in the past, yet you are a virgin" she declared with some satisfaction.

"My life did not depend on having sex with you before" I said and purposely looked her over in a solicitous manner causing her to blush and clutch her kimono tightly around her body. "Pulling it that tight only allows me to see your body better" I observed, she suddenly slackened her grip on it.

"You don't scare me Naraku" she said narrowing her eyes at me. "You can barely even move without groaning in pain, yet you are threatening me with rape"

"I heal fast" I said with a smirk. "You know that this is going to happen, right?" I stated. "It is just a question of where and when"

"I know" she said staring at the floor. "I value my life too much to lose it over something so.........silly. I guess that it shouldn't be so important who your first time is with" she said refusing to look at me.

"Look Miko if you are trying to invoke sympathy from me, you are wasting your breath; I lack compassion. All that I want to do is get this over with so that I can get back to completing the Shikon" I said.

"You and that stupid jewel! Honestly, I don't why you are so hung up on it! Fine, you don't want to talk about it; just let me know when you want to 'get it over with' so that I never have to see you again after this!" she said trying to storm off in a huff only to be brought short by the chain. Which she kicked at; this caused her to be dropped on her butt. Even I couldn't contain my laughter at her outraged expression.

"That wasn't funny!" she snarled.

"Oh yes it was" I replied.

"I hate you Naraku" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"I hate you too. Are you still going to hate me while I fuck you Miko?" I asked advancing on her. She shrank back from me until she was against the wall, her face as white as a ghost. I placed my hand under her chin forcing her to stare into my eyes while I stroked her hair with my other hand. "Are you going to hate me when I am deep inside you or are you going to scream my name? Do you even know?" I taunted. Her eyes were so wide and I could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Are you trying to picture how it will feel right now?" I whispered and moved even closer so that the tips of her nipples were just brushing my nearly naked chest. I smirked in satisfaction as they hardened against me and moved with every breath, concealed only by her thin kimono. "Do you want me to do it right now and take you?" I asked against the softness of her hair. I was amused when I scented the faint smell of arousal mixed with fear coming from her. I, myself wasn't aroused in the least; my current state didn't allow. However I was enjoying playing cat and mouse games with her.

"Naraku, I....." she said then blushed when I ran my finger down in between the valley of her breasts, I kept it there was if I intended to explore more of her skin. She gulped visibly as I briefly teased my knuckle against the silky side of her breast.

"What would you like me to do to you Miko? Do you desire me?" I whispered, tracing a small circle there with the tip of my finger, gradually widening it. "Tell me that you find me so repulsive" I commanded her softly and ghosted my lips against her own, brushing them as softly as a butterfly. She flinched.

******

I could feel my body reacting to him and I hated myself for it. I love Inuyasha and wanted only him! I knew that I was only reacting to Naraku because as much as I hate to admit it; he is a highly desirable male. I knew that I should have stopped him when he started playing with me but a part of me wanted his illicit touches and craved more. I could feel a tightness low in my belly from his closeness, the silky cloud of his hair brushing against me and his words seducing me. Forcing myself from my trance, I shoved him away with all my might "I would like you to get your disgusting hands off of me" I snarled. He stood back and smirked at me.

"Say what you will, your mouth said no but your body desired me; I can smell these things you know" he remarked shooting me a look at triumph.

"Look, I am going to bed" I said stalking towards it while he fell into step behind me with a chuckle.

He put his kimono back on and slipped beneath the blanket, giving me a come-hither look. "Are you sure that you are a virgin?!" I demanded.

"Quite sure, I have only the memories of rape and some pillow books I have read to draw on. Why did I do something right?" he asked giving me an innocent look.

"Go to sleep!" I demanded.

"Yes, funny how you are mad at me and yet still have to sleep beside me" he said in a silky voice.

"Hilarious, now don't you try anything!" I demanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he replied and seemed to go to sleep with a groan. I felt a slight twinge of sympathy for how worn out he must be. The night was cold and the blanket was thin, causing me to shiver. Eventually I had to huddle against him for warmth. He exhaustedly pulled my back against his chest and wrapped an arm and leg around me until I stopped shivering. "I just need your warmth; this doesn't change a thing. I still hate you" I said.

He chuckled "I wouldn't dream of thinking differently. Love me or hate me Miko, _you will still fuck me_" he whispered and with that ominous statement we fell asleep embracing like lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miko, would you stop trying to remove my clothing! You would not much like it if I kept on yanking at yours" I snarled. She snatched her hand away from the back of my kimono as if it had burned her and blushed. It was now four days and we still hadn't had sex, we had been too busy bickering and being bored. Perhaps Sesshomaru intended that boredom alone would conquer our will power?

"I was just trying to see how your back was doing" she said indignantly.

"You could have simply asked to see it" I said in an exasperated tone of voice and slipped my kimono from my shoulders, letting it pool around my waist. I pulled the heavy mass of my hair out of the way so she could see my back. I wondered idly why the demons felt the need to include so much of it when they granted me this body; and then I thought about the inu demon's masses of silver hair and I simply dismissed it as a demon thing. I could feel her delicate touch as it traced the fading marks; having demonic healing was awesome. Still, I was getting more then a little sick of being fussed over; she was treating me like I was made of fine porcelain. "Satisfied with this amount of skin showing or shall I remove the rest for you to examine at your leisure?" I taunted sure that she was blushing as usual.

"You are almost completely healed, a few more days and you should be back to normal, or at least as normal as you get with your perverted body" she said coldly.

"How is my body perverted? It works the same as your does" I said indignantly.

"Mine doesn't have spider legs and tentacles shooting out of it" she countered.

"So mine is a little more multi-purpose then yours; I am sure that I could still pleasure you as much as any normal man" I said with a leer. "Shall I prove it to you?" I said drawing closer to her. I smirked as she shivered. Deciding to have some fun with her I said "I think I will take a nap"

"But I'm not tired" she protested.

"Well, I am bored and I like to nap when I am bored." I said dragging her to the futon after me; I am a lot taller and have more strength then her. I lay on my side and smiled as she struggled to get as far away from me as possible. "I don't bite," I said rolling over and exposing my suddenly fanged teeth at her. She just glared at me and turned over.

******

I had to admit that with his eyes closed, erasing the only thing visible traces of his otherworldliness, that Naraku looked like one of those long haired Hollywood movie stars that teenaged girls go crazy for. I examined him while he slept, noticing his almost beautiful face as his long eyelashes lay against his cheeks, the dark sweep of his eyebrows and his full lips. Then there was all that gorgeous wavy hair. I couldn't stop staring at his lips; they looked so silky, I wondered how they would feel against mine. I felt compelled to slide over the last few inches that separated us and kiss him. I blushed at the idea; I would die if he knew I was thinking about him this way! Decided that he wasn't going to wake up, I gently pressed my lips to his softly doubting he would feel it. I leaned back blushing and turned onto my back. I eeped when he suddenly raised himself above me looking distinctly annoyed. "Why are you playing with my mouth, woman?" he demanded.

******

"I'm sorry, I just wondered what it would be to kiss you" she explained looking completely embarrassed.

"You wanted to kiss me? Why did you do it when I was asleep then?" I asked confused.

"I was kind of shy, I haven't kissed anyone before" she replied.

"Neither have I" I retorted. "Well are you going to?" I asked.

"Going to what?"

"Kiss me" I replied. "I thought you wanted to" I was curious what it felt like; I had never been kissed by anyone before.

She blushed even darker "I don't think we should" she said dubiously.

"You wanted to when I was asleep" I said reasonably "Come on, I am just asking for you to kiss me, not have my baby" she opened her mouth to protest and I leaned in and latched my lips to hers. I don't think I was that great at first but soon got the hang of it. She snaked her arms up around me, pulling me closer and moaned. I was surprised when she slipped her tongue into my mouth, but put my own in hers and deepened the kiss. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, it made my body tingle and my cock to swell. I was surprised when she started rubbing herself up against my hardness and making gasping sounds. The friction caused our kimonos to open and then we suddenly had bare skin on bare skin. I looked down at her questioningly and she answered me by pushing my kimono down my shoulders as if seeking to bare me. Feverishly I pulled her's open and feasted my eyes on her pearly skin, causing her to blush.

"Kagome, I know nothing about how to pleasure you" I admitted with my own blush. She whispered suggestions in my ear and I followed her instructions. I teased her nipples, eliciting moans from her before kissing down her belly and parted her thighs; looking in vain for what she called her clitoris. She took mercy on me and placed my finger on it, showing me how to rub it. I leaned forward to touch my tongue to it and began licking it, surprised by the enthusiastic response I received. I, in turn was surprised by how good she tasted and started getting a little enthusiastic myself, falling into a rhythm that she seemed to like. I tentatively touched her slick core and eased a finger inside on instinct, reveling as she tightened her on it. I eased another one in and pumped them in time to my licks until she threw back her head and moaned harshly. Not sure what had just happened, I licked her clean and then with her help I positioned myself at her entrance.

She bit her lip and whispered "please be gentle".

"I promise" I whispered and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, I pushed forward with just enough pressure to bury myself in her to her barrier and with a little more force broke through it! She screamed into my mouth attesting to it being torn asunder. I lay still inside her while she whimpered in my arms. "Do you want to stop? You only have to have it broken" I asked.

"No, continue, we have to mark each other still and I would rather do that when we are orgasming" she replied. I started to move slowly inside her. She seemed to tense a bit then started to sigh softly and buck up against me. I pressed my lips to hers and she kissed me hungrily back after wrapping her arms and legs around me. "Faster please" She urged and I tightened my arms around her and increased my pace. She gasped and dug her nails into my back as I felt a rush of liquid coating me. I managed to hold back as she gripped me so tightly that I caught my breath, then continued when she loosen around me. I was so close so my release, I started thrusting almost brutally inside her; she screamed "Mark me now!" I leaned over and bit her neck, wiping the blood away with my tongue as she convulsed around me. I was coated by her again; I smirked as she moaned my name. I lifted her head to my own neck and in a strangled voice told her to do it to me! The brief flash of pain as her teeth drew blood tipped me over the edge and after one final slam into her, I shuddered and came violently into her heaving depths and collapsed onto her.

As I held her close with our mingled sweat slick on our bodies, our breathing ragged from our exertions and our hearts racing, I had to ponder on what had just happened.

Why did I wait so long to do this? Why did no one tell me that females got so wet and that their sheath throbbed around you when you had sex with them? That they moaned in pleasure and sought to give you pleasure back? My only direct experience was through Onigumo, with him ripping into unwilling dry bodies that stunk of fear and rage. Why didn't he like it this way instead? His memories of sex had tainted me against what mild ideas I had of trying it before. This has to be one of the best things I had ever experienced in this body!

******

It hurt when he entered me at first time, I knew it would hurt, but the sharp driving pain took my breath away. I could feel my tears start while my mind begged him to stop; to my surprise he did and offered to stop it completely. I told him no, I wanted to know for once and for all what sex was actually like, not what I read in books or what I saw in movies. He was a means to an end. He began to move in me agonizingly slow and then as quickly the pain was there, it was being replaced with mounting pleasure until I felt close to release and begged him for more friction to complete me. I was not looking forward to the marks that were necessary in order to complete our dark bargain. He had surprised me by giving my first orgasm during his own inexperienced foreplay. I was hoping he would bring me again so that I would be distracted from the pain and he did twice! His teeth on my neck did hurt, but I was too busy cumming to notice more then a twinge of pain. Then I did it to him just as his release own splattered inside me.

"Do you still hate me after I have fucked you?" he whispered harshly into my ear, I could hear the smirk in his voice and started sobbing. It shouldn't be Naraku who gave my first orgasm! It shouldn't be him that I lost my virginity to! It was supposed to have been Inuyasha! I started crying, not because I had hated having sex with Naraku; but that I had loved it! All that I could do was bury my head into his neck and cry.

******

She suddenly started sobbing and I had no idea what to do, so I just tightened my arms around her until she stopped sobbing. "It is done" I intoned to her, not sure why my saying this seemed to make her more upset.


	4. Chapter 4

Woot woot woot, it is my birthday today. 38 all hail the ancient one.

Btw, everyone digging sexy virginal Naraku? I know I am! Shhhhhh don't tell my husband, he might get jealous :)

******

I woke up in an unfamiliar state, I don't mean cuddling the naked Miko; I mean I had a raging hardon and was as horny as hell. As I was so new to this state I was somewhat bewildered by it, it didn't help that Kagome's lithe young body was pressed against my own. She smelled like sweat and sex from the night before; that wasn't helping either!

I rolled over so that we were lying practically front to front; she shifted and put her leg over my waist as if asking for me to take her. I reached forward and began rubbing the hard tip of my penis against her vaginal lips, she wasn't even awake yet but she moaned and arched against it when it hit her clit. I could feel her getting wetter and wetter and began entering her shallowly. She opened her eyes and blushed when she realized what was going on, then I pushed in a little deeper just breaching and teasing her wet entrance, she gasped and crushed her lips against mine. Needing no further encouragement I rolled her onto her back and plunged fully into her churning depths, my need for release overriding any intelligent thoughts. She made a sound deep in her throat at feeling of me filling her; it was almost feral in its intensity.

I couldn't even stay my need to pound into her and plunged endlessly into her grasping walls practically seeing flashes of light behind my eyes, I thought that she would stop me but instead she lashed her legs around me and begged me to go faster, her own hips practically a blur as she matched my pace. Her eyes were screwed shut and face flushed with need; she suddenly began fluctuating wildly around me and growled. She had explained that this is when she was cumming; I hadn't even known that women did that too!

******

I was having sex for the second time in my life and it was glorious! All I could feel was such delicious friction, pounding me relentlessly and wanted more. I put my legs around Naraku to open them wider, needing him as deeply inside me as possible. "Fuck me, Naraku" I yelled as I came again, he peaked at the same time and shot his seed deep inside me. I tried to feel guilty, but failed to. I had just had sex with him again when once was all that was required! I looked up to see amused crimson eyes staring at me.

"We shouldn't continue to do this" I suggested knowing full well that I wanted more. I wanted him again.

He smiled at me in a way that was oddly tender but evil at the same time. He moved his face inches from mine so that all I could see was his angelic features while his hair framed us both. He moved his hips forward causing his still hard penis to glide slowly inside me, teasing and tantalizing me, I made a noise. "Do you want me to stop then?" he purred suddenly thrusting in as deeply as possible, then almost as quickly, withdrawing it almost all the way with one single lunge. Only to do it again; it felt so good!

"No" I gasped and captured his lips with my own, surrendering fully to the evil hanyou's sexual conquest of me.

******

I was in Naraku's own castle availing myself of the use of Kanna's mirror. I watched in amusement as the two ex-virgins have frantic sex as if starved for each other.

"Well, well, well who knew that they had it in them?" I sneered at the images, comparing the passionate expression on Naraku's face now to his normally controlled ones. Naraku the sex stud, I mused. Who knew?

"Is there anything else you would like to see Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Kanna. "No replay it again; it amuses me" I requested and idly wondered if Inuyasha might like to examine this mirror; and this view in particular.

******

"How does a virgin know so much about sex?" I asked her curiously after she calmed down.

"I am from this area, but how it will be five hundred years from now. In my time sex is much more open and they even teach sex education in high school" she explained. I tried to picture a class of naked people being taught what I just learned and must have had a strange expression on my face. "No it is not like that; they just teach us about how the human body works, the differences between males and females and birth control"

I wasn't convinced about her revelation, but couldn't help asking "they can control procreation in the future?"

She nodded "there is only one method available to males without surgery and several for females"

"Surgery?" I asked feeling myself growing pale and with a wicked gleam in her eyes she explained it to me.

"Men do this willingly!" I exclaimed.

"It is a simple procedure and guarantees that they won't father children" she said. "There are also various stages of sex; there is foreplay where you sexually stimulate your partner (that is what we did earlier), intercourse and after play"

"I assume we are at the after play part. What does that consist of?" I asked as I lay on my back.

"Snuggling, kissing or preparing for another encounter" she replied.

"You want another one already" I asked her, settling my fingers on her breasts and started to tease her there. She batted them away.

"Not now Romeo, I am getting pretty sore," she said in a contented voice.

I turned on my side and said, "Miko, we can stop doing this if you want; personally I think that we both can use the experience. I would love to experiment and find the best way to orally pleasure you; I am sure that I can improve" Her eyes shone at the idea, I almost had her hooked.

"I shouldn't be doing this with you" she said warily.

I rolled my eyes "you are thinking about the puppy again? Has he ever made you feel remotely like this?" I asked.

She blushed "you know we haven't!"

"Then why deny yourself what you are enjoying?" I asked nibbling on her neck.

"I can't, I don't even like you!" she exclaimed.

"Well, at least you no longer hate me" I said. "Seriously, all I am suggesting is that we are here for over a week still. Why not make the best of it? It is not like we have a lot to do here" I said giving her my most charming smile. "Or don't you like how I make you feel?" I said, noticing that she shivered as I said this.

"It isn't right to use people like that," she said cautiously.

"It isn't using when both desire it" I replied and stroked her hair. "Say yes Miko, I will make it well worth your time"

"Okay, but no strings attached," she said.

"None whatsoever" I assured her.

"You are the devil himself Naraku" she said.

"So, I am told" I replied "Come Miko, I am starving after all this sex, lets make some food, bathe and then I will eat you for dessert" I said persuasively. She blushed when I said this.

"I still hate you" she declared allowing me to help her up.

"Not for much longer" I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

I had my head thrown back as I clutched either side of the futon with my hands fisted into the fabric, clinging to it as if it was a lifeline. My breath was coming in pants as if I had just finished a hard battle. My body was almost that of a statue, it was so tense and I dare not move except to rock my hips gently forward into the moist exquisite torture that held me captive. I moaned aloud as the pressure that engulf me added a tongue that swirled agonizingly around my head, just dipping into the well there to taste my pre-cum. I moaned in disappointment when I slipped from her mouth and looked questioningly down at my tormentor. She responded by pumping me with her hand and purring "say my name". I mewed at the loss of her mouth and said "Kagome". "Louder" she commanded. "Kagome!" I yelled and she replaced her mouth on me, causing me to groan. It was a few more minutes and then my eyes rolled back in my head as I shot jet after jet of my seed down her throat. She swallowed it all and then licked clean my now sensitive head. She said "that is called a blow job; it is male equivalent of what you do to me during foreplay. That tasted kind of weird" she commented.

I sat up dazed at the incredible sensation. "This was your first time doing it? Are you certain?" my tone wasn't accusatory, merely curious.

"I hadn't even seen a penis up close to until a week ago" she answered. "Besides, it is not really hard to figure out; females are more complicated to pleasure then males when it comes to oral sex I am told" she responded. I answered by pushing her onto her back.

"I'll be the judge of that" I replied with a smirk, she bit her lip and opened her legs to allow me access. I responded by teasing her unmercifully with tongue and fingers into spending three times in a row, I was relentless and could play her body like a musical instrument by now each of her passionate moans was like music to my ears. Afterwards she was as limp as a dishrag. She startled when she heard something crash against the side of our prison.

"It seems our time of confinement is up" I observed as I slid up her body and positioned myself at her entrance.

"We can't, they will be here soon" she said looking embarrassed. I responded by gently entering her.

"It takes hours to get through a spelled brick wall" I whispered to her. I moved so gently in her and was rewarded by her mewing at the sensation. I took her very gently this time, I had been rather rough with her the night before and knew between that and my pleasuring her just now, that she would be exquisitely sensitive and prone to orgasm even at the most delicate strokes. She sighed and pulled me closer. "Kiss me" I commanded her. She did, forgetting all about the sounds of the bricks being removed and surrendered to sensation of our love play. Her body softly undulating under mine. "Do you still hate me, Miko?" I whispered to her.

"Yes, I hate you Naraku" she moaned.

"Liar" I answered as I felt her orgasm grip her again.

Afterwards in the onsen, we washed the scent of each other from our bodies, though we continued to lie in the water in each other's arms. So many times I had wanted to ask her if she would continue to see me when we left here, but knew that it was impossible. We would both go back to our real lives at opposite ends of the spectrum, her tracking the shards, same as me, but then her tracking me in order to stop me from getting them. It was only here in this situation that we were forced into, that we were able to really discover what the other was like and this allowed us to become lovers. Every knock against the building dissolves the barrier between us and the outside world, I almost wish we could stay here.

"So what are you going to do when you get all the shards and become a youkai?" she asked.

"Become a gardener" I answered causing her to laugh. I paused for a second and then asked something that had been preying on my mind. "Kagome, do I know you in the future?" I asked her.

She looked at me almost sadly "There aren't a lot of demons in the future that I can tell. As far as you being there; I certainly haven't sought you out for obvious reasons"

"If I was there, would you being willing to meet with me?" I asked, tracing her mating mark. All the cuts and bruises that we had ever received had healed within hours or days, depending on the severity of them. However these had scarred and showed no sign of fading from either of our bodies. I made a note to ask someone what that meant soon.

******

I was surprised when Naraku asked if he could see me again; our deal for here only, we couldn't be anything other then enemies in real life. Now or in the future. "I don't think that that is such a great idea. We aren't even friends" I replied. I felt bad so say it, he had gone from being someone who whined when I touched him just to check on the progress of his wounds, to someone who not only sought but gave affection back. I really had enjoyed his company and would miss him. We had become quite close outside of just sleeping together.

He nodded "I suppose you're right; forget I said anything" he said dismissively, suddenly becoming the cold Naraku that he was before. I felt sad to see him so untouchable but understood. I quickly dressed and when they finally broke through, we looked to all the world like nothing had ever occurred between the two of us. We stood widely apart and glared our challenge at Sesshomaru.

******

I was fuming at how easily she could brush me off. 'She is probably thinking about the Puppy' I thought wondering why this irritated me. 'Let that stupid mutt have her for all I care!'

I could feel her staring at me as I made myself as presentable as this damnable cave would allow and refused to acknowledge her presence or talk to her. I could not wait to get home and as far, far away from her as possible.

The wall collapsed to reveal Sesshomaru smirking at us while he stood next to an elderly lady.

"Glad you could join us, Sesshomaru" I said smirking at him coldly.

******

I smiled with cold amusement to see them acting like nothing has happened. Yet, when the wall had finally collapsed I noticed that the Miko involuntarily took a step towards Naraku, as if seeking protection from me.

"Did my little virgins have a good time?" I asked them with a smirk.

"Hardly my choice of a vacation spots, but adequate as far as the circumstances would allow" Naraku replied.

I walked forward and seized the Miko by the arm "come woman it is time to examine you. This woman is a midwife and knows what to look for" I replied while looking triumphantly at Naraku, I was rewarded by a flash of anger that he didn't quite manage to conceal. The Miko looked horrified at the idea that I would be present during the examination and looked pleadingly at Naraku, who seemed to ignore her.

I went to tow her back into the building when Naraku's arm shot out and he caught my arm, he glared into my face "The woman may examine her while you stay here with me" he said a challenge in his voice. I looked from one to the other, they had obviously tried to bathe each other's scent from themselves, but plainly it was all over them. It seemed their last sexual encounter was very recently.

I narrowed my eyes at him "I paid good money to hire her. I should be present to verify the results" I said reasonably.

"If you trusted her enough to hire her, then you do not need to be there" he said.

"Very well, it seems that Naraku wishes to flirt with me. You may examine her on your own and report the results back to me" I ordered. The Miko shot him a grateful look and left with the midwife.

I looked at him in amusement "I had heard that female virgins usually develop amourous feelings towards their first man; I didn't know that male virgins did the same towards their first woman."

He smirked at me "I have no particular regard for the Miko. However as evil you think I am, I think sexual humiliation is despicable and the move of a coward. I will not condone it in my presence"

The Miko and midwife rejoined us "well?" I asked her.

"The female is clearly not a virgin. Nor is she expecting a child as you had hoped" she answered.

"You hoped for this!" demanded Naraku while the Miko blushed.

""Hanyou, the normal result of much copulation is procreation. You do know that much about sex right? It would have amused me to no ends if that was the result of your encounters" I said. "Oh well, you can always try again later" I said and patted the fuming evil kumo on the shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at the Miko "I am disappointed in you priestess, Kikyo would never have let herself be taken so easily" feeling a flash of triumph as I saw the anger again burning in Naraku's eyes while the Miko blushed. "Come my friends; let's have a drink while we wait for Inuyasha to show up"

******

"Inuyasha is coming here" I said in a small voice. I felt horrible and Naraku wouldn't even look at me.

"Yes, he has been worried about you, so I asked him to join us" Sesshomaru replied. "Aren't you pleased? I thought that you were somewhat emotionally attached to him"

"I can't see him" I replied trying to pull my kimono tighter around my body and hide my shame.

******

I watched her become a scared young girl in front of me, but refused to shame myself further before Sesshomaru. Besides what am I to her? Nothing! Worse then nothing, not even worth knowing apparently. 'Now that she has sexual experience, perhaps she can properly seduce Inuyasha; she would like that' I thought bitterly.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha bounding towards her as usual. He hugged her and froze. "Kagome, why do you smell like Naraku?" he asked her in an angry voice.

"It is not what you think" protested Kagome.

"Kagome, did you fuck Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded of her in a dangerous voice.

"I did, but it wasn't my fault" she pleaded with him; he seized her upper arms hard enough to bruise and started to shake her, his eyes were going crimson. Sesshomaru looked on with satisfaction in his eyes.

"Then who's fault was it?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes, disgusted with myself at what I was about to do. I stepped forward "I raped your bitch Inuyasha, her screams were a thing of beauty" I taunted him with a smirk, noticing that Sesshomaru hissed when I said this.

Inuyasha looked at me, his eyes returning to their normal golden colour "Kagome is it true?" he asked in a softer voice staring into her eyes. She gave me a side glance and I nodded my head almost imperceptivity.

"Yes, it is true" she said and buried her head into his shoulder. "Please Inuyasha, can we leave here and rejoin the others? I have missed them all so much!" she said with a sob.

Inuyasha looked at me and said "I will kill you for this Naraku!"

I smirked at him "I would love to see you try" I challenged him. I looked at Sesshomaru "you and I have unfinished business" I snarled at him.

"I look forward to it" he replied. I looked back at the two Inu brothers, refusing to look at the Miko in Inuyasha's arms. I gathered my miasma around myself and flew off towards home, glad to be rid of them all.

******

I watched him fly off, wishing that he had at least said goodbye to me. I wondered 'Naraku why did you lie?"


	6. Chapter 6

I got home and was greeted by Kanna. "Welcome back Lord Naraku" she said in her emotionless little girl voice.

"Hello Kanna, has anything happened while I was gone?" I asked her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru came by with instructions from you that I was to allow him use of my mirror" she replied.

"Did he?" I said narrowing my eyes at her. "What did he wish to look at?" I inquired suspecting exactly what that was.

"You and the Miko fucking" she said bluntly, I was startled by her language which was made all the more poignant by her little girl voice.

"Where did you learn that language?" I asked.

"That is the way he worded it" she replied.

"Kanna in the future if he comes again when I am not here, I want to show one image and one image only and that would be of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha copulating together. Is that understood?" I asked.

"What is copulating? I don't know that word" she asked confused.

I tried to think of one that she would understand and finally just gave in and said "show the two Inu brothers fucking"

"Has that happened?" she asked.

"I doubt it. Just make it up" I replied.

"I don't know how to do something that creative" she replied.

"Use the image that he was watching and put in himself and Inuyasha in our places" I ordered her.

I went into my room and immediately removed the kimono that I had been forced to wear for two weeks straight. I glared at it, as if willing it to burst into flame. I sighed to be back in my own clothes and in my own luxurious surroundings.

I wondered what I should do to Sesshomaru for degrading me that way; it could not go unpunished! I am not a whore to be ordered to perform for anyone's amusement. Then I wondered if there was more to his game that met the eye. I doubt that it was just to get me off; that would have been ridiculous in its simplicity. He could have probably achieved the same results by sending a geisha to me. The main factor being that he actually had hoped that a child would be conceived in that time. That makes little sense to me; a baby wouldn't have been welcomed by either and would be a liability to both. To say that I am not father material is putting it mildly.

That made me think of the Miko and I sought out Kanna again. "Kanna, show me the Miko" I glared at her when she showed me a scene of our having sex, that made me shiver. "Kanna, show me where Kagome is right now" I hissed. She showed me a Kagome being held by Inuyasha while she looked up at him with a tender expression on her face. This sent me into a rage "Kanna, please bring me a bottle of sake, no make it two" Hours later I was drunk in my room wishing I had someone to talk to who didn't fear me. Like Kagome.

******

"Gome sorry about earlier, I should have known that you would never willingly had sex with Naraku" Inuyasha said hugging me.

"Inuyasha, where did Sesshomaru say that I was?" I asked him. I felt horrible about lying to him but I couldn't admit the truth; that I had spent most of the two weeks having hot sex with our enemy and loved every second of it. That I missed Naraku was the worst part. A first it was just his looks that made me desire him, then it was simply for his own evil self.

"Sesshamaru said that Naraku had captured you and that he was going to go rescue you. Is that how it happened?" I nodded; it seemed like a plausible answer.

"We'll find Naraku and I will kill him for what he did to you" he promised.

One Week Later

I had been in a foul mood for days and the creations that live with me had learned to stay out of my way. Every morning I would wake up hard and have no one there to satisfy me. I felt bitter about that fact and didn't know what to do. I was angry and irritable and found myself lashing out at everyone for no reason. I had just finished making splinters out of a table that I formerly loved for no reason other than it looked too cheerful. Then I was about to go take care of the garden when Sesshomaru showed up to brighten my day. I grabbed my katana and thrust it towards him; he jumped out of the way.

"Naraku, I know that you are still pouting about what I did, but I think you should listen to what I have to say" he advised.

"Pouting! I want to cut your fucking head off!" I yelled lunging at him again.

"Wow you've got it bad!" he observed jumping out of the way again.

"Got what? You know what is wrong with me?" I asked pausing in my attack.

"You are sexually frustrated; you got used to being satisfied on a daily basis and now your body demands it's due. Looks like you will have to take care of that yourself or else hire a whore, my friend"

I narrowed my eyes at his insult "I do not masturbate" I said.

"Now you do" he said smugly. "But there is more at work then that. You are sensing your mate and reacting to her mood; she is sexually frustrated too"

"What have you done?" I demanded.

He touched my mating mark "you do know what these mean right?"

"Yes that I claimed her and she claimed me. So what, is it just symbolic right?"

He snorted "considering you strive so hard to become one of us, you might want to learn more about what that means. No, it means that she is your wife, as you humans call it. You both can sense each other's emotions and react to them. You know where the other one is at all times. You will be able to summon the other one to your side if you need them. You can have sex with other people but it won't satisfy you nearly as much. Then there is the matter of her heat time; you won't be able to stay away from her short of chaining yourself to a chair. The two of you will have lots of sex that night and your goal will be to conceive. See I told you that you would get another chance!" he said brightly patting me on the shoulder again. My blood ran cold at what he was saying. Myself and the Miko........I couldn't even complete the sentence in my head let alone out loud.

"How could you do this without letting either of us know!" I yelled.

"What's the matter? You didn't wish to marry? It seemed like you two were getting along just fine" he said. "Don't worry, she will only go into heat about once a month as you are rather young, so you'll be just fine"

"Yes apparently you were watching" I challenged.

"I got curious, after all this is you we are talking about. I haven't evrn see you look at someone in a lustful way so I wanted to know what you looked like; now I do"

"Kagome isn't an animal demon, she is human. They don't go into heat" I pointed out.

"Irrelevant, you are a hanyou, she is mated to you and will now have a heat night from now on" he explained his eyes were glinting with mischief.

"Wait, she can sense where I am? That is your purpose of your game! So she could find me and destroy me. That is what you intended all along!" I yelled.

"Yes, she will have to find the shards as she is a priestess; that is her destiny. She will have no choice but to bring them to her former lover and mate as you possess the most shards. Now do you see why I was hoping she would get pregnant? It would have been too delicious to have her watch the father of her child being killed in front of her. Isn't it funny that Kikyo was Onigumo's downfall and her reincarnation shall be his reincarnation's, Naraku? You've failed; you are a walking dead man"

"I will destroy you first"

"No you should destroy her first before she comes after you; but you don't want to. You developed feelings for her just like all sad pathetic humans do when they have sex with someone. You see? You being noble and lying about raping her brought you nothing. You're pathetic Naraku"

I attacked him and stopped in surprise when he became a bundle of sticks except for his head. "What, did you think you are the only one who knows how to create puppets?"

I grabbed my fur pelt and flew out the door, I had to talk to the Miko and tell her what was going on!

******

I can't stop thinking about sex; it is like I am craving it. All I can think about is picture Naraku naked and that is hardly helping. All day long I walk with the others in constant frustration and every night I lie awake. I was in a hot spring with Sango and she was regarding me with the usual expression of pity that I have been receiving all week long. "I can't believe that he ruined you that way! Who will marry you now?" she said with rage.

"Sango, where I am from few women are virgins on their wedding night, in fact second or even third marriages are not that uncommon. No one is going to care" I explained.

"Will you ever want to have sex again?" she asked. I thought about how incredible it had felt and blushed.

"I would like to try it again" I replied 'as in right now' my brain chimed in. I wondered why I was being this way. Was I a nymphomaniac? Then I felt a familiar presence and looked towards spot I thought him to be 'Naraku here?' I thought.

Sango stood up "I think that I am going to retire. Are you coming Kagome?"

I smiled at her "no I am going to mediate for a while. I'll be there soon" I waited until she was out of earshot. "You can come out now Naraku" I said looking where he knew where he was.

He stepped into the moonlight wearing his baboon pelt.

******

"Miko, I have to talk to you" I whispered. I noticed that she wasn't blushing for once, even though she wore only droplets of water; I felt a stab of lust and averted my eyes. I highly glad that I was wearing my pelt that evening. My eyes went wide when she took off the head of my pelt. "Miko what are you doing?" I asked when she looked at me with a hungry expression on her face. She removed the rest and pressed her naked body against my still clad one.

"I have always hated that thing" she breathed while she started working on the knots of my hoari.

"Miko, we need to talk" I said trying to still her hands, she seemed to have more of them right now then I have tentacles. Then I felt her hands on my naked chest and all conscious thoughts fled and I crushed her to me in a demanding kiss. I helped her undressed me the rest of the way. I lay her on the pelt and I touched her hot core to prepare her, she was already sopping wet. "Fuck me" she said desperately and I slammed into her, sighing at the feeling of her familiar body gripping me. "Kagome" I breathed. She dug her nails into my back as rode her hard, keeping her silent with my kisses. We were both so pent up it didn't last long, but gods it felt good.

"Now can we talk?" I asked with an ironic smile

She chuckled and said "if we must. Sorry about that, I have been dying to have sex with you for a week." This seemed about correct with what Sesshomaru had told me; we were reacting to either others emotions.

"Kagome, we have a problem" I told her all about what the mating marks meant.

"So you're my husband?" she asked. She seemed kind of amused by it. I failed to see the humour in the situation.

I nodded "I am not sure that is my official title, but in a sense yes. I won't interfere with your life. Lots of people who are mated lead separate lives" I assured her.

"So that means I can compel you to do this with me anytime I want simply by thinking about it?" she asked with a quirky smile.

"Is this all that you want from me Miko? Just sex?" I asked softly.

"What else can I get from you? You are hardly the romantic type" she said with a causal shrug and laughed at her own joke. I turned away feeling kind of......hurt I guess.

"Kagome, you aren't seeing the whole picture, this wasn't done as a joke. Sesshomaru wants one of us dead. I don't want to kill you" I said. "Would you kill me?" I asked looking at her.

She shook her head "I won't let us be used this way. I refuse to use our connection for slaughter"

"Does that mean that you like me then?"

******

I ran my eyes over every inch of his powerful, sculpted body and wanted him again. I slipped my hand under his hair cradling the nape of his neck and pulled his face forward. "No, I don't like you; but I want you" I said and stroked his chest as I kissed him; he sighed as I ran my hand lower and began stroking his lengthening manhood. "Isn't that I desire you enough?" I asked and pushed him down so that I could straddle him. His answer was a gasp as I impaled myself on him.

******

My ears twitched as I heard what sounded like someone moaning, thinking that Kagome might be in distress I padded silently as possible to the hot springs, just in case she was under attack. I expected that she would scream and say "Inuyasha sit." That would have been acceptable. Instead she was naked in the arms of another man. Jealousy kept me in place; I had to know who she was with.

I watched as she slowly rode her lover, I could see dark hair and a long body; not uncommon for Japan. Then she leaned back and I saw his face. Naraku!

It didn't look like he was raping her! It looked like she loved it. How could she fuck him! What a bitch!

Of course I had thought about doing this with her, but she was an innocent virgin and I still loved Kikyo. Not so innocent anymore!

"I know how to treat cockteases like you Kagome" I said stroking myself through my hamaka at the sight of her hot tight body; trying to picture what it was going to feel like to fuck her.


	7. Chapter 7

If you can't read rape scenes, I suggest you don't read this chapter.

Inuyasha fans, I apologize for using him in this manner, but the story must be driven forward somehow. Play with doggie ears, sorry Inuyasha, I do like you. Obsidian

******

Inuyasha told me that he had heard of a woman giving birth in the next town who needed my help, so I insisted that he take me to her. He was strangely silent as we walked there together, just the two of us as he had suggested. I was enjoying the nice, bright sunny day and was in a cheerful mood after the night before. I felt a slight stab of guilt as to the reason for my mood, but had decided that I wasn't hurting anyone. It was like a hunger that needed to be fed and I was the better for it.

We walked in companionable silence. After about an hour he stopped short and looked at me. "Are you going to take your clothes off or am I going to have to rip them off?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"What ?' I asked confused. Surely I must have been hearing things.

"I am going to fuck you and I want you fully naked for me; just like you were for Naraku last night" he said advancing towards me.

Backing away "You don't understand, Sesshomaru kidnapped us both and forced us to have sex. We grew close during that time. It won't happen again" I pleaded with him.

"It didn't look anyone was forcing you to last night. You were in ecstasy. All this time I treated you like a virgin when I should have treated you like the whore you are. Take off your fucking clothes now!"

"Please Inuyasha, I want you too, but not like this" he answered me by punching me in the stomach. I sank to my knees, and then he had a hold of my throat. He reached down and cut open the front of my blouse and grinned at the sight of my bra.

"Don't, please stop," I yelled trying to hold it closed to no avail; he ripped the tattered remains from my body.

"I'll stop after I fuck all three holes, I am hoping that Naraku hasn't been in one of them at least" he said and ripped my bra off ignoring my tears. "Nice tits", he said giving them a squeeze. I tried to run but he tackled me and ripped my skirt off. "Just a couple more things to go" he commented.

"Inuyasha sit" I cried then noticed with horror that his beads were missing. He grinned at me in a lustful manner. "I bribed the monk to remove them," he explained and he torn my pale blue panties from me and rolled me over. "Kagome, we are going to fuck either way so you can either fight me or you can cooperate. The more you fight me, the more I shall hurt you. Now be a good girl and take off your shoes and socks" he commanded. With trembling hands I did. I sobbed as the man I loved removed his own clothes, forced me to my knees, smacked me across the face and told me to suck his cock. I opened my mouth and took his hardened length between my lips.

******

I was reading before my window when I felt waves of fear coming quite a distance from me. "Kagome" I thought frantically and took to the sky, praying that I would be in time to save her from whatever it was that was scaring her.

******

He moaned at the feeling of my unwilling mouth "Kikyo does this better, you stupid bitch" he taunted.

"Inuyasha don't do this to me" I pleaded. He threw me onto my back and bit my nipples while I screamed and then he started beating me. "You weren't screaming when you fucked Naraku last night, you couldn't seem to get enough of his cock. What, are you in love with that pretty boy fag? I will give you some real man dick" he taunted and forced my legs open, he rammed into my dry channel. I screamed at the pain, it felt like I was being torn in two.

"Well, at least I can make you bleed this way" he said while he brutally thrust into my helpless body, I could feel myself being torn inside and screamed at the pain again. He flipped me over and forced me onto my hands and knees. He shove himself back in. "If you are going to act like a bitch; I am going to treated you like one" he said and bit my back, clawing at it. Then he pulled out of me and thrust into my ass. "Is this a virgin hole where his filth hasn't been yet? I can smell his seed inside you. Didn't you bother washing, you disgusting whore?" he taunted. My body was screaming in pain and only his hands on my hips kept me up as I swam in and out of consciousness, that pain kept dragging me back up. I barely moaned as he threw me onto my back and pushed himself back into my bloody core and shot his seed into my unwilling body. It was a gross parody of the gentle sex I had the night before with my so-called enemy. I watched with dimming eyes, as the man I thought I loved got dressed. He moved so that he was inches from my face. "You're a lousy fuck Kagome. Try not to get pregnant from just now, I would have to claw the pup out of you. You're not worthy to carry a child of mine" he said and spat into my face.

"Inuyasha" I said weakly, through swollen lips and lost consciousness.

******

I glanced at the traitorous Miko lying on the ground spread-eagled like a broken doll. I am well satisfied with the punishment that I dealt her. I don't even bother to rearrange her to a more dignified position, let whoever finds her discover her with her legs widely spread and leaking a combination of my seed and her blood. I continue to walk to where I was supposed to meet Kikyo, my sexual edge might have been taken off but I still have enough left to share with the woman I love.

******

I found Kagome naked, bruised and bloody. I recognized the stench of who violated her immediately; Inuyasha. I gently gathered her unconscious form into my arms, calling her pet names I didn't even know that I knew. I wrapped her carefully in my Hoari, picked her up bridal style and flew her back to the castle. The first thing I did was bathe her, not being able to stand his smell on her a second longer, she moaned and weakly fought me while I touched her with a gentleness that I didn't know I had in me. I had expected Kagura to gloat over the sight of our mighty enemy fallen so low, but instead she arranged for the women to dress Kagome's wounds and put her comfortably in my bed, dressing her in a clean sleep yukata. Kagura's expression was a mixture of grim outrage and pity throughout.

I sat with her as she slept, not leaving her side for a second. She finally awoke sobbing out my name. She opened her eyes and said "Naraku?"

"I'm here," I said stroking her hair. On instinct I got into bed fully dressed and pulled her carefully against me. She fisted her hands into my hair, sighed and went back to sleep with her head on my breast, taking comfort at my presence. I looked down at her battered countenance and a tear fell onto her face. I felt so helpless. I had failed to protect her.


	8. Chapter 8

The Miko stayed with me for three days, we slept together every night in the literal meaning of the word, she wasn't ready for sex and I did not approach her for it. She became a different person, gone was her bubbly, cheerful nature that used to set my teeth on edge and its place was someone distant and remote as a planet. She had ceased to be a girl and had become a woman, old and weary before her time. I held her as she asked and soothed her as best as I could. I became her silent shadow, while she would sit before my window or in the garden staring into space as if she had ceased to exist. I, who cares nothing about people tried to draw her out of her shell by way of humour and affection, only to be thwarted in my attempts.

"Kagome, you have to snap out of this" I said as I brushed her hair for her, her own fingers of her dominate hand were broken and not up to the task.

She turned to face me "snap out of this! How? It takes some women years of therapy to get over this and I am supposed to cheer up because you said!" She said bitterly. "Don't you understand, the man I love raped me and the man I hate ……." She stopped there, the word unspoken hanging between us. I wanted to take her pain into myself, but there was no way to do that. I hadn't been there to see it myself, but every night when I sleep the rape scenes that Onigumo did flashed through in my dreams; they all had Kagome's face. Practically every night her own rape replayed in her dreams and she would wake trying to fight the phantom off, I would gather her into my arms and hold her until she calmed.

On Kagura's advice I sent for the midwife to make sure of the question that had been preying on both of our minds hadn't occurred. She came immediately and took in Kagome's battered appearance and haunted eyes; she eyed me questioningly.

"Are you her mate?" she asked me.

"Yes" I said without hesitation.

"Did you do this?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"No", I said "that was another's handiwork. We need to know if she is pregnant,; there is would be a question of parentage" I explained.

"I shall examine her. Does she have family who might be present if she wishes for support?"

"Her family is far from here," I said thinking about what she had told me about them. "I am the closest she has to that. Would you like me to be present?" I asked Kagome.

"I don't care," she said in a weary sounding voice.

"It is improper that a male be present during her examination," she challenged.

"Very well, I shall wait here then" she led Kagome into my bedroom and returned presently.

"She isn't pregnant," she told me.

I went to see Kagome. "Sounds like our prayer were answered," I said to her. She causally pulled on her kimono, her modesty a thing of the past.

"What if I had been?" she asked in a cold emotionless voice then looked at me with dead eyes.

"I don't know what you want me to say. Miko" I replied honestly.

"Don't call me that, I am not a priestess anymore" she said in the same dead voice.

"Then what are you?" I asked.

"I am nothing, not even a woman anymore" she said and turned and walked to the garden. From her odd-looking travel pack that I had retrieved for her, she pulled out a white stick and lit it with her magical fire producer. "I am tainted, not by you but the man I thought loved me. No one will ever want me now; I am damaged good" she said sadly.

"That is not true," I said softly and reached for her, she glared at me in challenge clearly not wanting to be touched. I retreated and asked, "What are those?"

"They are called cigarettes, they are a nasty habit from my time. I was holding on to these for a friend, but I thought I might take up the habit." She said. Then started coughing.

"Sounds like a nasty habit all right" I observed. "Kagome what are you planning on doing?" I asked her sensing that she had decided something relevant.

"I am going back home through the well and staying there permanently. There is nothing for me here in this damnable time period" she said.

"Nothing?" I questioned with a heavy heart.

"Nothing, not anyone who cares about me. I am sick of it all: hunting shards, hunting you. I am not Kikyo and I don't belong here.

"If that is what you have decided" I said about to return to the castle.

"I'll miss fucking you" she said. "You are a damned good fuck for a guy I hate" she said with a smirk that was almost worthy of myself.

"I am glad I am of some use to you" I said sarcastically. "Do you still hate me?" I asked.

"I kind of like you in a way" she responded.

We went to bed together that night, I pulled her close and realized with a stab of sadness that I would probably never see her again, but didn't know how to ask her to remain with me. She surprised me by turning to face me in my arms.

"Naraku, I can't have this be the last memory of sex. Fuck me" she commanded.

Doing anything that I could to remove her pain, I did so as gently as possible, trying to erase the memory of what had happened to her. Every touch was meant to heal and every sigh from her full mouth was music to my ears. She cried in my arms afterwards. 'Oh well at least she wants this from me.' I thought bitterly.

******

Curled up against Naraku I allowed myself to feel my pain, understanding for the first time that innocence wasn't a physical barrier in a female's body that is broken, but innocence in one's soul. Mine was gone, taken by Inuyasha along with my heart; I will never love again. This allows me to sleep with Naraku; he has no heart. I resolved that from now on I strive to be more like him.

******

She finally went to sleep but I continued to watch her sleep all night long, I wanted to remember what little we had forever.

We stood before the well the next day.

"Bye Naraku" she said kissing me for the final time.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here? You could live with me" I suggested hopefully.

"No, I want to get back and get caught up on my school work, I intend to get far in life" she replied. "Besides, I would just be in your way"

"Bye Kagome" I said.

She paused and then handed me her jar of shards "Here, these will help you become a youkai" she said.

"Are you sure that you want me to have them?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, but promise me that when you become one that you will stop your bloodthirsty ways. Someone will kill you you know"

******

I looked at the man that could never love me, I knew that and I would always regard him as being my first crush besides Inuyasha. I could see him clearly now as the one who was only there for his needs and wanted to exploit mine. "Naraku, do you mind if I take a picture of you?"

"What is a picture?" He asked.

"Kind of like a painting" I said.

"Sure" he said and he posed for me, looking heartbreaking gorgeous. The guys in the photo lab would probably think his eyes are an over exposure, but I would know differently.

******

"I promise" I said and took them.

Without a backwards glance she got into the well and with a flash of blue, was gone. I looked uup at the sky and wondered why I was feeling rain on my face when the sky was clear.

******

A few days later I was pulled out of my brooding state by a geisha who arrived at the castle. "Lord Sesshomaru sent me," she explained.

I took her to my bed because I felt lonely. She was beautiful and skilled at the games of love. Yet it was the one most unsatisfying sexual experiences that I have ever had. I felt empty and hallow. Now I understood that this will be the only sort of love that I shall ever know.


	9. Chapter 9

My name is Kagome Higurashi and at twenty-four I am the CEO of one the largest companies in Japan, I am known and feared by all. I am bloodthirsty to my competition and stomp them into the ground, crushing them beneath my stiletto heels. I grew up from being a cute girl into a breath-taking woman, long and lean with waist length black hair and sapphire eyes that contain a fiendish gleam. My all-dark wardrobe and the cigarettes I smoke have become my signature. I have many suitors but only a few get invited into my bed and those that do, find themselves driven from my place right after I finish with them. I wear a wedding ring.

I had finished with my latest boy toy and threw him out the door clutching his clothes in his arms. I lit a cigarette as I felt the rage come pouring into me. Naraku is alive and hates when I have sex with other men; it makes him jealous. He retaliates by having sex with other women. Silly boy.

I can feel him, but he refuses my attempts to compel him to reveal himself to me as I have been trying since I got here as a wreck of an eighteen year old girl. It was him that gave me the courage to become as I am today. I fed on his emotions like a starving child and absorb all that he would give me. He has granted me much over the years, but his presence. I know where to find him but prefer to wait for him to come to me. That is why I sleep with other men, I don't feel the need to, but his response amuses me. It is a highly developed cat and mouse game we play with each other's emotions.

During my heat night, I know that he physically restrains himself and I can feel his body screaming for me while I take another to bed to satisfy this hunger. It makes it all the more poignant.

I had a spider tattooed on my back in intimation of his scar in the exact same place as it, only proportionate to my smaller frame. I look at the portrait that I commissioned from his picture; I had the artist paint him in modern clothing, how I think my youkai looks now. I raised my glass of wine to the smirking image "Time for you to come to me, Darling" I said.

The first person I met from the feudal era was Sesshomaru, he seemed amused to see me. Not for long, I invited him to stop by for a drink a few days' later and prepared some surprises for him. He came, no longer hating human how he did, as there were few demons left. I smirked at him when the drug I put into his drink took effect and he fell asleep. He woke up naked and dangling from the spelled cuffs that I had ordered for the happy occasion. I wore only leather bikini, I explained what was to happen to him and he laughed not, believing me. He stopped laughing when I brought out the lead tipped flogger and made mulch of his back. He can scream very loud. He screamed even louder when I branded his fine ass with a spider shaped brand. I taunted that he sounded like a girl when I took his anal virginity with a large strapon, I enjoyed watching how he was stretched around it. Finally, naked and bloody he was dumped on his doorstep for his mate to find by two men I hired for the privilege. No one fucks with me and gets away with it.

I pour another drink and compel him to me again, my phone rings and I know who it is. "Hello darling" I purred.

He doesn't bother saying who it is "Are you finished with your latest boy toy?" Naraku's silky voice asked me.

"Yes, he doesn't hold a candle to you" I replied liking the jealousy that he won't admit to. "Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow? We have much to talk about, Darling"

"I'll be there at seven" he said and hung up not bothering to ask for the address. I sipped my drink and observed to his painting "it is time for you to come home" I said. I straightened up my luxurious condominium and put dark purple silk sheets on the bed, knowing that he favours silk and dark colours. I shiver as I picture how his pale body shall look against them. My own body aches for him. I called my favourite restaurant and ordered dinner to be catered by them.

When he arrived I had on a dark red velvet dress that exposed much of my cleavage that was slit up one thigh. He wore a black suit with a white shirt; to my amusement his tie matched my dress. My nipples went hard at the sight of him; he still looked to be in his early twenties with a sculpted body, black wavy hair and stood about six foot four. He was so pale he could have been sculpted out of marble; his eyes were blue. We circled each other like sharks examining each other from every angle.

"Coloured contacts?" was how I greeted him.

He shrugged "I am a shape shifter; it is no big matter to change the colour of my eyes" he explained while they became crimson.

"That colour suits you best" I observed.

He held out a bouquet of dark roses to me. "You always said I wasn't romantic"

"Black magic roses, how appropriate. You look good" I said looking at him in a hungry way.

******

"So do you" I observed how beautiful she had become and drank her in like a man dying of thirst. I could feel waves of lust coming off her; I was reacting to her mood.

She handed me a glass of wine as dark as her dress and gave me a seductive look "Kagome, why am I here? I refuse to be your dildo anymore" I said coldly. She smiled at me mysteriously.

"That is part of what I want from you, but not everything.

"Then what? You have been trying to call me here for years."

"So you didn't come because you thought I wanted use of your body? That is so cute." She said with a smirk.

I pushed her against the wall "that is all you ever wanted. You said as much and you also told me that you didn't wish to see me here and now. Yet you persist in summoning endlessly. I only came to ask you to stop," I hissed at her. She smiled as if in triumph and reached up to stroke my cheek. I noticed her wedding ring. "So you cared enough for one of your boy toys to marry him?" I asked her softly.

She stepped away from me "He is the only one who matters to me" she said calmly." I love only him"

I set down my wine "I should leave then before he comes home" I turned to go.

"He is here" she called after my retreating back. I turned to her confused. "I bought a matching one for you, I shall put it on your hand at our wedding" she said lighting a cigarette, her gaze was still triumphant.

"But you can't mean that. You only ever wanted me to be your personal whore," I said trying to keep the old pain from my voice.

"I was a stupid girl back then and wanted to keep you at arms length. I was too confused about why I desired you so strongly when I was supposed to love Inuyasha. I love you," she said sincerely.

"Don't toy with my affections. If you want a sex toy, go buy one" I turned to leave again, but then I felt arms embracing me. I paused; no one had touched me in a way that wasn't sexual for years. I turned in her arms confused.

"How long are you going to keep running away from me? The woman you love" She asked softly. My heart started to race, I felt like she had stripped me bare to her gaze. I looked for the lie in her eyes, but all I saw was sincerity. "I know that you loved me for a long time and I was too stupid to accept it. Now I do. It is time to come home darling, I need my husband"

"Why, you never wanted me before. You have rejected me every time I offered myself to you" I demanded.

She gave me a sly grin "I want to have a family and I shall need your help for that"

"Why choose me for that? Do I really seem like the PTA sort? Besides we don't even know if I even make you pregnant" I asked.

She looked at me with such pain in her eyes "yes we do". I looked at her questioningly. "The last time that we made love before I left, I became pregnant. My body must have still been too damaged at that point because I lost it a month later."

******

I watched as he flinched with I told him this. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said with pain in his voice.

"I couldn't go back there; too many bad memories. I tried to call to you, but you wouldn't come" I told him. "It was a boy" I said my eyes filling with tears.

"Kagome" he said gently and held me. "I'm sorry, I thought that you were just horny. I should have been there for you, I should have been on your doorstep the second you arrived, you needed me and I knew it. Five hundred years is a long time to pine for someone and I missed you. So then you don't hate me?"

******

"I never did, I love you," she said. Then we kissed, healing the loneliness that dwelled in our hearts; I felt like I was home for the first time ever. "I love you too", I whispered as I carried her to the bedroom; understanding for the first time what a wife actually was. It meant a companion and a partner, not just in bed but also in life. I undressed her slowly then undressed myself. She watched me with a quirky smile on her face.

"I miss your original clothing, they really did lend you a certain grace that modern clothing does not"

"I could hardly walk around in modern Japan looking like an extra from the Mikado" I answered her with a tender smile.

I joined her on the bed leaning over her so that my hair surrounded us both (I know she liked this). "Shall I make love to you wife?" I whispered and smiled into the warmth in her eyes. "I have some condoms with me" I teased her.

"So you thought you would get lucky?"

" I like to come prepared, I don't want to have that surgery," I explained.

"Not for a long time, I want lots of children" she teased me.

"How many?" I asked suspiciously.

"Six" she said and then grabbed me when I pretended to flee. She really had my attention where she grabbed me, then hand was replaced with mouth and I didn't have a thing to say about the number of children that she proposed. I think my only protest sounded kind of like "Urm?"

I shifted her so that I could taste her too; I lapped her sweet nectar until she exploded on my face covering my tongue with her essence, I welcomed every last drop of it and sought more by teasing her clitoris until she begged me to take her.

Hovering over her about to enter her for the time in years, I waited for her to say the familiar words of fuck me, but instead she whispered. "Make love to me" in so gentle a tone that my heart skipped a beat, all the love in my heart that I had denied for years swam to the surface. I whispered how much I wanted her while I slid into her beautiful body. We moved together in a way that was both gentle but as wild as a river. Our emotions ebbed and mingled until neither of us knew which came from whom; we were one single being married in every sense of the word but one. When we climaxed it was as one.

I traced her tattoo, feeling flattered that she chose to emulate me. After she said "so are you moving in?"

I looked around and said "I have a lot more room in my mansion. We are going to need space for the children"

"You have a mansion?" she questioned me.

"You expect anything less?" I replied. "Would you mind explaining why this place smells of Sesshomaru? You didn't have sex with him did you?"

"Gods, all I did was drug him, flog him, brand his ass and do him up the ass with a dildo" she explained primly. I rolled around on the bed in helpless laughter. "I still owed him for the virginity thing" she said and lit a cigarette then looked rather offended as I took it away from her.

"No more smoking, it is bad for you and you have to get rid of those stupid shoes" I ordered.

"We'll negotiate that" she said narrowing her eyes at me. "Wait, what did you do to Inuyasha?"

"Well I promised you that I wouldn't kill anymore. I owed a favour to two gay demons. I captured him and handed him over to them. Lets just say that he spent the next two weeks being an unwilling fuck toy from them" I explained.

"Thank you" she said.

1 Year and Nine Months Later

I was sitting on a park bench talking to my favourite person; he didn't have much to say.

"So that is how I met your mother, I recommend that you get to know someone before you try to kill them. You never know what you will learn about them. How we actually got together is a story that I doubt you will ever be old enough to hear. Lets just say a friend introduced us." I explained. "All in all, avoid stubborn women as much as you can or you might end up like me" I said looking at the one year old in his stroller who is more interested in trying to eat the ends of my hair then talking to me. He looked at me with his crimson eyes; he has dark curls and his mother's smile. I smile back; I have been his sucker since the day he was born.

*****

I watch my husband with our son admiring them both and laugh at the amount of female attention that they are receiving. Between Naraku's natural good looks and our son's adorableness the two of them are absolutely lethal together. I watch as they get approached again by an admirer. Naraku who is for the most part is oblivious to the way he looks is polite and sends her on her way. I can honestly say he only has eyes for me, unusual eyes but they are all mine. Hands off ladies.

******

"What are you two talking about?" asked Kagome who had just bought some American style hot dogs for our lunch. Her smile is wide and happy as it used to be before the rape. The light reflects off of her wedding ring as she bends to kiss Shinji and I, and then she laughs wholeheartedly when she gets ketchup in my hair. She seems to think it is endearing when I sulk.

Engraved in our rings is "I don't hate you"

The End, thanks for reading.


End file.
